Redvain
Appereance Redvain has messy blond hair and cold emotionless red eyes. He always has a creepy grin on his face and wears a slightly motifyied shinigami garb. His arms are always bandaged up along with his torso. The reason why is because his arms and chest are covered in scars from his childhood. Appears to be around 17-22. He is always carrying 2 flask, and 3 vials containing liquids. He also always has his custom made needle (a needle that is able to suck in about a vials worth) and empty vials. Personality Redvain is comes off creepy and plays off that. He enjoys bothering people and trying to creepy them out. He likes to play games with people and see how far he can push them. His worst trait is that he is stubborn and does not like to give up. He has currently taken up the habit of asking for peoples blood. He has currently collected Shinigami *Kokishin Nengen AB *Kazuma Kuayumi O- *Azumi Haruko Chlorophyll *Makato Kiyoshi AB *Haruki Kasai O *Takeshi "Kamina" Eto *Reikaizo Yonta O *Hyoudou Issei O- *Yamashita Ritsu O- *Sumiko Hadashi O+ *Miyuki Kohana O *Shinya Tsubasa *Rukia Kuchiki A *Kimiko "Panda" *Hoshiro Junomaru AB *Kazuya Makoto AB *Nikorasu Akimoto O- Fullbringer *Tyler Blanchet *Augmenter Darius Arrancar *Alberto 80 *Sykio Pudrirse 66 *Cecelia Terrada 17 *Fiona Aislamiento Likes *Fighting *Blood *Creeping people out *Neeno Dislikes *Losing *Bleeding too much *People who creep him out *Neeno Zanpakuto - Ruaidri "Red King" Unreleased - looks like a normal katana Release command - "Drink to your fill" Ruaidri is his swords true name but Redvain never calls his sword by that name because he doesnt like how big it is (10ft). Instead he calls his sword Rohan "Little Red One" (which is only 4ft). His sword hates that name so he only gives a little bit of his strength. Abilities *Liquid absorption (passive) #Able to absorb any liquid *Liquid manipulation/crystalazation (depending upon how many of the gagues are used, changed how strong the attack/defense is) 1 gague is around 3/4 power when it is any other liquid compared to being blood. (Blood is stronger because my sword prefers blood over any other liquid). (active) *Attacking # Redvain swings his sword and uses a guague to send out 4 4x1/2 crystallized spikes. Theses normally follow after the swords slash. Theses can be used to hide behind and while in Ruaidri he send out 12 spikes for one gauge. *Rope with liquid #Creating a rope like material to swing his zanpakuto around. The main use of this attack is when Redvain uses the zero gatotsu stance, which uses all my upper body strenght to thrust my weapon into my opponet. The sword can also be thrown with this stance and therefore the rope is used to pull the sword back to Redvain Custom needle *The needle has a hollow tip and can draw in a vials worth of blood when stabbed into someone one. Redvain has beome an expect at making these and tends to carry around 10 with him at all times. Inner world His inner world is a small village full of dead bodies, memories from his past are found mainly in this village. Not far from the village is a stone bridge leading towards a castle. Inside the castle is a throne room and a throne sitting far above the main floor. 1st Bloody Castle 2nd Memories from the Blood 3rd One Sided Fight 4th Pissed Off 5th Fighting Again 6th A simple Visit Biography *Childhood:Can be found in Unwanted memories *Gang Years: Rise to power http://www.reddit.com/r/Seireitei/comments/1eva9i/rise_to_power_redvains_gang_years_part_one/ *Shinigami training: He had a hard time adjusting to the rules and regulations of the soul society. The constant grin on his face and emotionless eyes made many people weary of him, causing people to tried their best not to get close to him. Eventually Redvain just accepted this fact and didnt try to make any friends. One person did reach out to him and she eventually became his friend. They spent a lot of time together and went to the human world for the first time together on a mission, along with a few reluctant others. The mission ended with her dying at the hands of a hollow, shattering his mind yet again. It was at this moment that Redvain first realsed Ruaidri. All that is known from that mission is that Redvain was the only survivor, the others appeared to have been killed by the hollows (will go into more detail after/if it is force out again). *Shinigami: Has joined the 7th squad and is a 5th seat Neeno A small child that is always with Redvain, she appears to be around 5 or 6. She is stubborn as hell and tries to prevent Redvain from asking for blood. She has her own zanpakuto that she found on the ground within the Rukon. She came into the seritei through the On the Job... post, below is the last part that has links to every one of the On the Job... Stats 4th seat Specialisation: Warrior 1 INT - 3 INS Stats: 280 Attack 80 (100) Defense 70 Reiatsu 30 Reiryoku 30 Speed 70 total 30 Zanjustsu 13 Hakuda 10 Kido 1 Hoho 6 Perks 2 points saved Kido Hadō #1. Shō Bakudo #1. Sai Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:KIA